Talk:SeeU/@comment-184.17.177.44-20150101092437/@comment-53539-20150107112559
@Otter, my complaint is the SeeU numbers have recently been high. I'm just reminded you all vocaloids need attention. It should have gone on your talk page, but never mind I'll note that in future. As I keep saying, liking DESPITE is better then liking because of IGNORING, ergo we're not putting SeeU down, we're just noting how hard SeeU's had it and there its not been sunshine and honey for her. Okay I don't know how much longer I can keep explaining things before I run out of methods to explain things so I'm beginning to wonder if this is a race to run me dry of ways to explain things. But I'm going to address the "always putting SeeU down". :-/ For this I will bring up Kagamine Len to begin with and also Merli. Len is typically another example. Whenever someone says "Len is the best vocal" or "Len is the best male", how do you take this? The best vocal, well... In V2, The appends were considered the best of the crop for Japanese vocaloids. But their Act 1 + 2 were problems for the Kagamines in one way or another. Even in terms of "male" for Len... As he is voiced by a female he isn't a realistic representative of a male vocal because of this, the same is with Ditto. But the entire conversation can focus on just the voce alone because the most interesting part of the Kagamines (to me at least) is their voice. Still there are plenty of other things to discuss about the Kagamines... But typically everyone who wants to discuss them starts off either with utter praise for them, their relationship or a song like Story of Evil... So guess what conversations we're always having. At the same time, as they have been out a long time the older fans will have discussed to death everything they have to say anyway. So... Yeah... We have nothing much else to say unless prompted in some cases. But basically most Kagamine discussion fall into one of a few conversation starters... *sigh* :-/ If I talk about Merli like I did today in a comment before this one, I can explain away her entire design. Yes I also don't like Merli but her voice doesn't appeal to me. Yet I can find myself interested in her because her design as a vocaloid + vocal brings in a lot of interesting subjects. The conversation stays more "neutral" for this reason. The idea of replying to someone to expand their knowledge of a subject is far more interesting and even if I dislike the vocaloid I don't want to waste the chance. The problem is half of the Merli conversational starters start with MENTIONING HER SKIN. Because in a franchise about singing synthesized vocals, skin colour of the avatar matters... ¬_¬ Now lets focus back on SeeU for a moment... I think some of the other Editors may be in the same position, what can you discuss about her? The conversation with SeeU is noting her problems, because this is the biggest thing to discuss about her. I want to discuss the voice and even go into depth about history or culture if we're discussing designs. In other words, the worst thing about SeeU is that the basic conversation is going to always lead back into the things we as fans don't want to discuss. Are we trying to put SeeU down? No. Just bare this in mind, if you start a discussion about SeeU, that an awful lost of the base conversational starters there are to be spoken will SeeU lead back to the darker side of her existence. So basically discussing success will lead to discussion of failures, positive to negatives. Just as the Kagamines voice will eld back to Act 1 + 2, to realism to voice acting, to Merli to dark skin... SeeU has certain topics that just never go anywhere good for her. We talk about voice? First Korean vocal! Great! Except without another you can't discuss comparisons, improves... So the conversation will either be short (you do or don't like the voice), or basically about her vocals lacking because nobody yet knows many of her positives until another Korean vocal comes along. We talk about her promoting? controversy hits more then once. Her provider? Ditto. her design? the positives such as cuteness are met with the notes about how while she stands out she isn't too adventurous in terms of design and is formulaic. Is it sign of immaturity of the wikia editors? no, because this issue can come up in any part of the fandom. If anything, the fact we're even discussing and explaining it is a sign of maturity because we're not bluntly putting it down to a handful of things and summing our opinions up as "SeeU is crap!" which someone who is immature would do. Sharzi in contrast basically demonstrate a lot of the immaturity of fans within this fandom by refusing to accept someone else's POV on the matter even if their taking the time to explain it to them. Its just that its an issue with the situation SeeU is in nothing more and nothing less. When all basic conversations have problems, your going to have a discussion that isn't always positive and more often then not revolves back to the negative. And even thugh SeeU isn't in my favourites list, she isn't in the least favourites list for me as a person. That is already a plus for her in my own personnel POV because that basically means I'm more likely ot have a interest in her as a Vocaloid fan. Its just... As I said... All basic conversations are covered in problems.... *sigh*. And even though I disliked SeeU it was because she didn't appeal as a vocal and I 'm waiting for Korean vocaloids to produce a vocal I'm interested in... Because having a single vocal to choose from when you don't ness. like the vocal sucks more then anything else. In contrast, I put more hate on SBS for causing half of SeeU's problems then in SeeU herself. But this paragraph is just my POV on SeeU alone. Again, I'm praying for a clean run with Uni because I really want her to make up a lot of lost ground caused by SeeU's problems. And I hope you know now the problems that discussing SeeU is creating for the editors. Just get me on a conversation about english vocaloids, I have a ton of things to say about that. My only bias vocaloid stance is Macne Nana, a vocaloid I have no right to adore like I do but for some reason I do... >_<